Oouraah Wuuh
by ardavenport
Summary: Chewbacca is upset with R2. But they make up.


**OOURAAH WUUH**

by ardavenport

* * *

><p>O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =<p>

/ - - / - - / - - / MLLNM FLCN * * LOG * * / - - / - - / - - /

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

FIRST MATE: CHEWBACCA

\\/\\/\\ STRT RCRDNG \\/\\/\\

"Whaao yurinal: whooaa awa Soogaa muawa Haan! Oouurraaah rraaarg wooo ruh maahuu! Mwaah waamuh Haahum muawa Haan Ooogh! Wooo hooomrr ruh whaao! Aaaaooooooo!"

Wham

"Wuuaa lu wmuahua ruaah Haan, Ooogh ruh. Yaah laah mmuu. Wamuuh ruhaah. Muaahh hroom mwaah? Haan uuoh huumaah aoh. Uloo ah aaahrr aoh. Ooogh rruah umuahua haahlu wa-haaharr. Uwahuumah aaayu, umuawa Haaha."

Bang

"Ruhaa Oooaamaa Haan wa aaayoo!"

Bang-Wham

**Do-oot-oot-oo-eet eee-breet! Ooda-ooda-reeeeet!**

"Rrrrr-huh, wuuh!"

**Breee-idi-idi toot-toot! Brraaaa-eeeez-oop-ooom!**

"Rrrrrrrrrr-HUH, wuuh!"

**Ooooo bleeet-ee-grrrreeeee-poo-poo eebidi fzaaat! Oooda ooo thaaaap-pee-poom-oop eee-uum ah-fweee - - - !**

WHAM!-BANG!-FFFFFZZZZZZZ-RRRRRRRRTTTTT!

**OOO-OOUUUUIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIII-IIIIIIIIIIIIII!**

WHAM!-WHAM!-CRRRR-UUUNNCHHH!-CRACK!-WHAM!

**OOOOOooooooooooooo . . . . ooooooooo . . . . !**

CRACK!-SCREEEEEECHH!-THUMP! . . . . Crash-Thump-thump

"Oouurrraaah wuuh!"

Thump-crash

" . . . . Oouurrraaah wuuh. . . . . Oouurrraaah Haan. Ooom wuuaah . . . . "

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ STADNG BY \\/\\/\\ STNDNG BY \\/\\/\\ STNDNG BY \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ STADNG BY \\/\\/\\ STNDNG BY \\/\\/\\ STNDNG BY \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ . . . . . \\/\\/\\ . . . . . \\/\\/\\ . . . . . \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ . . . . . \\/\\/\\ . . . . . \\/\\/\\ . . . . . \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ . . . . . \\/\\/\\ . . . . . \\/\\/\\ . . . . . \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ STADNG BY \\/\\/\\ STNDNG BY \\/\\/\\ STNDNG BY \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ STADNG BY \\/\\/\\ STNDNG BY \\/\\/\\ STNDNG BY \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

scrape-click-click-click-Clatter

"Oooouh."

Scraaaaaape-thump-clink-clinktik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tik-tikcreak-squeaktik-tik-tik-tikfffzzzzztttttt-ppppzzzzztttttclik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik

"Oouraah wuuh."

Clangclik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clikeeerrrrrrsnikthunksnik-snik-snik

** Beep. Whooooooooo-aaaahhhhhh. bleep-beep. Hee-bee-dee-ooop-ooop. **

Clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-clik-cliksnik

** Eeeooouuup. **

Bang

** Bleep bleep . . . . ooiiit? . . . . OOOOOAAAAAHHHH! **

Bang!

"Rrrrr-huh! Wrrwuh uuhoohm."

Clik-clik-tikbeepTik-clik

**Heep-ni-oooh, heep-ni-oooh. Too-tih-hoo.**

"Rrrrr-huh, oouraah wuuh. Wmuawa rrraaauh."

**Tooo-eee?**

"Muawa Uuhmah! Muawa rah hamah huurg. Wmuawa grrruhmrrr."

**Uuum-ooh-uuum-ooh. Too-tih-hoo-too-tih-hoo.**

"Hrrrrmmhh, waahurr. Rrwuh uhroom. Uhroom. Yaag hooah?"

**Ooooommm-clee-dee oorrrp.**

"Hrrrrmmhh, amaam hoog. Uhroom. Yaag hooaahaah?"

**Oooo-eee-pi-di-pi-di eetee. Mee-mee. Too-tih-hoo. Too-ooaaaooot-oot-ee**

"Hraahoo grraaoo?"

**Ee-ee-oooh! Ha-hoo! Too-tih-hoo! Too-tih-hoo! Too-tih-hoo!**

"Hrrrrmmhh. Huuaah."

Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ PERMTR ALRT \\/\\/\\ \\/\\/\\ UNKWN SHP CMNG OUT OF HYPRSPC \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

"Arrruh, ooh wuahh?"

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ WPNS SYSTMS ACTVTD \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ INCMNG COMS \\/\\/\\ INCMNG COMS \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

Com: "Hey, cool you jets, Chewie! It's just us! Stand down!"

"Aaaaah, Haaaan!"

Com: "We got here as soon as we could. Ya miss us?"

"Haaaaann! Wruh laamaahrrruh uhyr wuh-maahrr ahm ooh whaao! Uwrruhaa ruh mmuu! Wooo rrrmuu uah ah!"

Com: "It was just a few Imperials! They weren't even looking for us. Just bad luck we ran into them."

"Oouurrraaah huumaah. Ooogh ruh muawa mmuu?

Com: "Yeah, I'm here, too, Chewie. Has R2 been taking good care of you? . . . . . . Chewie?"

**Bllleeeep-blit-a-ta-blit-eee ooootr toot. Oooot-ee-dee.**

Com: "Yeah? Are you sure, R2? You sound a little funny."

**Da-bee, da-bee, blee-duuup too-tih-hoo.**

"Hrrrrmmhh."

Com: "Well, okay. But I'll check you out when we get back to base."

**Eee-brrppt.**

"Haan, huumaah ah ah rraa waa uuaa?"

Com: "No, Chewie, this shuttle we stole'll get us as far as Toadas. So, set the coordinates on the navi-computer. Maybe Admiral Akbar can do something with this Imperial rust-bucket. I'll be glad to get rid of it and back on the Falcon. We'll meet ya there."

"Wyaah oom. Yuaah ouw."

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

\\/\\/\\ TRMNT RECRDNG \\/\\/\\

O= = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = = =

***** END** ***

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: <strong>This story first posted on tf.n on 30-Oct-2011, under the sock-name JinnIsMine. All characters and the Star Wars universe belong to George and Lucasfilm; I am just playing in their sandbox.


End file.
